


Hey There

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, Getting Back Together, High School, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Feel free to ignore. Obscure little ramble, probably not gonna be finished anytime soon, but I had the idea. Not even through the back story yet and needs to be edited more.Growing up is hard, but a would be celeb moves in down the street and changes OC's life forever. What happens when said pair gets stuck together years down the road after breaking contact?





	1. Chapter 1

_Lee Pace would never allow this_. Two years of your life had been the absolute light of your adolescent life. The years Lee lived just down the street. Of course you weren’t friends, no, you were a bit to the left, and a lot lower in each picture. On the other side of your Brother Sam you stood in each picture. The smaller more awkward looking copy of him with just as painfully curly pitch black hair along with piercingly purple eyes paired with massive bright smiles. Though yours seemed a bit off, but, then again what thirteen year old looks absolutely stunning right out of the bat, certainly not you. Over a foot shorter than your 6 ft 5 in monster of a Brother you barely were noticed until his arm was draped around your shoulders. Always the largest in school, at least until a fellow gangly teen sat in the empty seat next to him, but after class when they stood again matching smirks eased on their faces at the common ground they shared above the others.

Barely 16 they both were heads above the rest and by lunch Lee had been wrangled into the basketball team alongside Sam just weeks before the first game. Though for all the seemingly bonding points they shared Lee couldn’t seem to shake the small shadow he’d seemed to have gained on his first day. Among the dozen swooning girls in school seemingly trying to be attached at his hip one quiet girl in the middle school’s official mascot bearing ball cap once school had ended had lingered behind him and his new friend.

With glance after glance he noticed the girl following them onto the bus, having to sit a couple seats in front of them at the lack of seats allowing them some space finally, at least until their stop. On her feet the girl led the way then paused outside drawing Lee’s eyes straight to the hat that was tilted back by Sam’s hand drawing a pair of bright purple eyes up to him in the removal of the formerly unnoticed headphones attached to the cassette player clipped to the strap of the bag on her shoulder.

With parted lips Lee eyed the miniature clearly female copy of his new friend flashing him a hint of a smile then looking to Sam again. Sam chuckled asking, “We still have eggs at home?”

Your head shook, “No. Brownies, remember?”

He nodded again patting Lee’s arm, “Well, we gotta go shopping, see you tomorrow.”

Lee nodded then flashed you a weak smile back in your glance at him before turning away at Lee’s saying, “Nice meeting you.” The sheer silence from you baffled the new student that caught sight of his younger Brother and older Sister coming off the bus behind him with new acquaintances of their own then turned to walk to their new home, conveniently a few houses down from his new friend’s making his smile inch back again.

..

Bags were dropped off and, once permission was granted from his Parents Lee trotted down the street after his new friend and tiny shadow. Through the store Lee chatted and joked with his new friend between glances at the stunningly silent little Sister he expected to hear at least something more than a reminder for juice. Said juice was held by the shadow back home again while the guys carried the bags. Dinner was prepared and split into thirds with the tiny shadow moving with plate and cup in hand back to your room to let the pair enjoy a show through dinner without a sight of you until Lee had gone home for dinner at his own home.

Days he would spend at Sam’s side between practices and studying with added early morning laps around the neighborhood with him and your surprisingly fast pace for someone your size.

The team only added to his settled bond with the guys all grouping around them, but surprisingly all the guys would trot over to the middle school across the street after practice drawing a frenzy from the younger girls there when they would go and sit in on their basketball team’s practice. Something that baffled him until he noticed the familiar tied back poof of raven curls darting back and forth weaving between the much larger players on the boy’s team. With parted lips he watched in awe at your skills placing you closer to their level then the prepubescent boys you were teamed up with. Something through the weeks getting closer to Sam only was solidified in the games following the same patterns, they played then would race over to catch the last half of your games, except for away games that would have the younger teams playing first allowing them the chance to watch and cheer through the whole game.

By season’s end however they noticed a painful realization, for all your skills on the court you were far from popular with all the girls wishing to use you to get closer to your teammates or even your Brother and his team taunted and belittled you constantly. Poodle was the most common term shouted at you, one that they didn’t dare shout in Sam’s presence at least due to his near attack on a group of guys hassling you after an early release day at the bus lot. The protective streak was soon taken up by Lee as well as his younger Brother William, at Lee’s insistence of course, but children can be cruel and the numbers against you made it difficult for any to stick up for you at all. His protection soon growing out to the inclusion of your name in each suggested outing or plan made earning curious glances from the guys that had all done the same at first, only not as often as Sam seemed to hover over your well being in his seemingly permanent parent mode.

.

The final game of the season, after you had helped win the game by stealing the ball from the top scorer yet again, on the toughest team you played, you scored seconds before the buzzer sounded winning it by one point. But one Poodle too many had you hurling a baseball at the back of the head cheerleader who had shouted it leaving her gasping on her knees while William on your team held you back after you shouted, “Call me Poodle again!” Her and her friend’s silent stares rippled through the cheering squad formerly jeering at you while you were led out of the gym after Sam had grabbed your bag from under the bench to guide you across the street so they could change and lead you home. When they had come out you had changed into another baggy sweater and jeans over your sneakers in your hunched over position resting your chin on your knees in the hall beside William, who was failing to get any response from you at all between your wiping away the silent tears running down your cheeks with your sleeves.

By morning you’d calmed and seemingly had forgotten it all, but Monday brought you glumly into the gym at the high school after classes had let out to sit in the bleachers. Puzzled glances were sent your way as your cut sweater was laid beside you unable to hide your figure from sight leaving you in a tank top and your most comfy jeans as your worn converse were resting on your gym bag while you watched them through drills.

In a water break Sam trotted over to the end of the bleachers, “Bunny, why are you here?” In a glance at your sweater when he noticed your arms crossed over your chest behind your propped up knees he climbed the bleachers and raised your sweater that was jaggedly cut clear down the middle bringing the team over. “Who did this?”

“I got called into the Principal’s office in my last class, it was like that when I got back.”

Around Sam the team all caught the hidden curves, that were the dead opposite of what the girls in your class were expecting to find with their taunts, assuming you were far more boyish under your Brother’s old sweaters. In a growl he asked, “Called in for what?”

“I got kicked off the team.” Your hands moved to do air quotes, “My behavior sets a bad standard for the championship level team the school wishes to portray to the world.”

With furrowed brows as you lowered your arms again Lee said, “But you’re the reason they even made it to the championships.”

Their teammate added, “You didn’t even start the fight, that cheerleader did.”

With a sigh you chin rested on your arms settled on your knees, “That cheerleader is the Principal’s Niece.” You shrugged catching Lee’s irritated brow twitch before glancing back at the confused coach approaching you, “I look forward to hearing about their loss.”

With one last glance at you Lee sighed, looking you over until your eyes met for a moment before he turned to head back to practice with the rest of the guys after Sam had said, “They’re gonna regret this.”

As they returned to drills the baffled coach sat listening to what had happened. With a nowhere near comforting pat on the head he stood and turned away, making your brows furrow at his back when he returned to the practice and shouted at Lee to focus after his pause to chuckle at your reaction.

After changing they showered and changed, meeting you in the gym. Still seated on the bleachers when they reached you Sam held out his massive flannel he looped around your back with a smirk. Then helped you onto your feet to walk you home again with Lee and William around you. William, who joined you and boasted proudly at how awfully the practice had gone without you and how pissed the coaches were after having set up the medal case for their first big win in a decade now dashed.

.

By weeks end the uproar from the town had been heard and you were asked back the night before the game, a place you reluctantly took back after Sam had lectured the Principal who had agreed to suspend the cheerleader that had taunted you during the last game. The trophy sat proudly in its new home as the cheer squad scowled at the person responsible for their friend being forced out of uniform before swooning over the guys gladly curling you in tight hugs. One lingering a bit longer from Lee giving Sam the chance to capture it with a Polaroid as he chuckled at your puzzled furrowed expression.  

Basketball season had ended as the first baseball practice of the season had started as the joined fields filled with the high school and middle school student teams. Curiously Lee glanced around for any sight of you while William in the bleachers did the same until Sam pointed you out taking the pitcher’s mound with an over the head set of arm stretches then added your mitt to catch the ball the coach tossed you.

With a curious grin the high schoolers mid stretch routine watched your wind up and pitch earning a yelp from the coach when he stood from his crouch. Shaking his hand he tossed it back again with an audible chuckle marking your identical talents to your Brother who rose and did his own stretches on his own way to the mound after Lee asked, “Let me guess, she takes after you in this as well?” Sam rolled his eyes missing the lingering glance Lee gave him and focused gaze on him through his own near bone breaking pitch.

.

Nearly a year later Lee and William practically lived at your place, still baffled at how little you invaded their time with Sam. A shared short vacation to a theme park across Texas with the Paces later left you apart as they went to Oklahoma to visit relatives for the rest of the summer. With Sam all to yourself you melted back into your old patterns, taking up your summer jobs of helping Sam tend to some gardens and yards for some extra cash between long runs and work outs in the small set up in the garage. But the sight of a familiar car passing the house left you sinking back into your shell again knowing Lee would be along shortly, so with a sigh you headed out to the back yard to the bench swing with the last book on your summer reading list.

Sure enough the doorbell sounded and two eager teens passed through the living room peering out at the curiously long set of legs guiding the rocking of the swing on a chopped block of wood in front of you. With a chuckle Sam patted Lee on the shoulder, “Missed it.” Lee met his eye with a curious grin, “Growth spurt. Had to get Bunny knew jeans and all, finally grew into those feet of hers.”

Lee chuckled asking, “How big of a growth spurt.”

Sam chuckled letting out a whistle, in a lean forward too peer out of the covered foundation to the swing your hand rose to brush your curls from your face allowing you to catch the unsteady gulp from Lee and William at the stunning change just a few months away had triggered in you through your parted lip inhale wondering what he wanted. “Iced tea’s up.”

With a sigh and a curious glance at Lee and William you let out a sigh and put your feet down, closing your book, rising to your feet making Lee freeze entirely. The burning in his lungs only reminding him to breath after you had passed through the doorway in a tank top and jean shorts over your now long and lean legs. Still nowhere to model status in your own mind you had rendered the giant silent while William let out a chuckle noticing just how tall you’d grown. Startlingly you had jumped from a scrawny 4 ft 6 to just shy of 5 ft 5.

William, “Can’t wait to see what you can do with the, what, foot you’ve grown.”

With a roll of your eyes a weak chuckle left you drawing out your now more fitting large smile making the now startlingly silent Lee inhale shakily as his eyes scanned over your loose curls pooling out around your face and over your shoulders and back as you accepted and took a sip of the tea you were offered. Hungrily his eyes took in the pout your lips made to drink then danced over you again in your turn to head back to the bench after a weak smile at the pair. Rolling his eyes Sam bumped Lee guiding him to the couch, hoping it was just the shock of your change and not the usual hopeful male ogling stare stirring up his protective urges to keep any unsavory characters from his baby Sister.

.

The first day of school began and you rested halfway dozing off against Sam’s side under his arm making him smirk as Lee stole curious glances at you until you all climbed on the newly arrived bus. Still napping, you draped your legs over Sam’s to keep from sliding off the bench seat as the eager students around you filed off at your former middle school. A few minutes later you pulled into the lot for the high school and stirred at Sam’s gentle nudge whispering, “Time to get up Bunny.”

With a steady inhale you sat up shifting your legs from Sam’s lap and stood shouldering your bag to file off between the pair of giants around you. On your path inside more than a few curious glances at you left your former teammates staring open mouthed at you taking in either your growth over the summer. Loosely your flannel shirt hung around you, secured by just two buttons revealing your black tank top and new jeans over your painfully worn converse under your loose curls refusing to be brushed back from your face. In a step closer to your side Lee’s brows tensed at the group of fellow Seniors ogling the Freshmen in their midst. With your schedule in hand you followed Sam’s directions to your first class beside William who sent waves to your fellow stunned team mates.

.

Classes were split into two sets, A days and B days, easily enough you managed through your first two classes, slipping through the Senior team members all stealing their own curious once over glances of your new figure. Somewhere near the end of your ugly duckling phase you sat there, just a long necked duck with oddly white feathers drawing everyone’s eye in all you did with even your silence seeming able to draw the eye of your curious classmates taking in the changes on you as well as those from your other classmates. After your second class had ended you were back again in the mingling masses heading towards the lunch room on the opposite end of the school. Halfway you smirked eyeing a couple of your teammates sharing what they’d heard about the try outs a couple days away making you giggle to yourself at their hopeful sharing of beating out the other kids from the neighboring neighborhoods to make the team once again.

Through the archway you passed and nearly missed the dazed expression on more than a few of Sam’s senior teammates, including Lee that had taken up three of the octagonal tables at the far end. Nods in your direction drew you to the tables to fill the empty spots the guys shifted to welcome you into. In a glance over your shoulder Sam eyed your first assignment while Lee, a couple seats over, recited once again to himself from the packet given out for auditions for the first play of the year, a rendition of the movie Roxanne a film adaptation of the classic play Cyrano de Bergerac. Under furrowed brows through the eating of your packed lunches he sighed reading through the dialog once again stumbling without another person to fill in the missing bits.

Just as he was ready to give up and shove it in his bag you finished your sandwich and flipped the page in your assigned portion of Hamlet reciting the line from memory making Lee peer up at you curiously before reading the same line on the page. After wetting his lips he eyed your focused gaze on the pages before you then read out the next line again then barely had to pause at your reciting the next line for him. With a smirk he reached over tilting your packet so he could read the title at the top of the page, “How do you know the lines, you’re reading Hamlet?”

In a glance up you met his eye with a smirk, “They did that play year before last. Sam got the lead.”

Lee smirked as Sam said, “She nearly got asked to fill in for the female lead as well.”

Lee, “Nearly?”

You glanced up from you packet again, “It’s a romance, remember?”

Sam smirked at Lee’s understanding nod and glance over you before asking, “Why not try this year? You know the part.”

Raising a brow you said, “As much as I would love to hear poodle shouted at me on stage for an hour I think I’ll pass.”

Sam nudged your arm, “That won’t happen.”

You let out a sigh then looked at your packet again, “I think I’ll leave the romancing to the blondes over there.” Your head tilted towards the table of cheerleaders sending waves to the guys when they peered at them as you continued reading.

Lee scoffed, “I’d rather choke on a pinecone.” Stealing one last look at you before mumbling, “The sign up sheet is in public,” making your eyes shift to him with a focused glare making his smirk grow, “And you have such a simple name to spell.”

“Do it and you’ll wake up coated in pinecones.” Earning a challenging narrowing of his eyes at you when you looked to your packet again while Sam chuckled to himself flipping through a reading packet of his own. Lowly Lee continued his reading aloud as you filled in the opposite roles through the once over of the drama teacher in her monitoring path around the lunch room earning a pleased grin from Lee watching her pleased smile at your having memorized it already hoping she would demand your taking the part.

By days end you found your way to the bus lot feeling a hand ease around your middle. Subtly Lee had drawn you closer to his side through a glare at the guys trying to move closer to pull you off to join their group. A few steps later his hand dropped and Sam exited a door on your left, smirking at you as he draped his arm around your shoulders catching another of Lee’s glances at you nearly making him trip over the curb ahead of him. On the bus you pulled out your Hamlet packet to finish reading through it. At your stop you followed Sam out again and walked across your front yard to the door as Lee trotted after you with his folded packet in hand. Asking, “So, I have two days to memorize this, would you mind helping me?”

Turning your head you looked up at him while Sam unlocked and opened the door as you said, “Depends, how good are you at balancing chemical equations?”

He smirked when William said, “Ooh, don’t ask him, nearly got me to fail at my science exams last year. I’ll help you, Sarah’s much better at it.”

Lee, “I am shockingly good at History though.”

Sam smirked saying, “I’ll start dinner.”

You sat around the table with Will helping you through the balancing while Lee stood moving around the room as you flatly read back to him making him pause halfway through to scold you on it. Only making you retaliate by responding over the top only making him turn and point at you hoping for help from Sam only earning a laugh, “You told her not to recite it flatly.”

With a dropping expression he eyed your next faked swooning line sending you across Will’s lap dramatically on your back making him laugh and Lee to shake his head. “Just, flatly is fine.” You giggled softly then sat up with Will’s help to look back to your homework again as you recited with just a tad bit more enthusiasm than before.

.

By week’s end you had easily made the basketball team again and been drug along to sit in the auditorium as Lee gave his audition. The whole line up had taken their turns before the drama teacher turned to you. In a curious glance around you she stated, “I know you have memorized at least part of it.”

You glanced at Lee with furrowed brows, asking, “What did you do?”

He shrugged, “I didn’t do anything.” Smirking at you as the teacher called out a scene for you to run through he watched you sigh and climb over the folding chair in front of you as you mumbled to him, “You owe me.”

His smirk only grew watching you walk up to and trot up the steps to begins the scene she gave in a far more emphatic replay than before. Once done you glared at Lee on your trot down the steps to claim your bag as the teacher called out, “The roles will be posted on Friday morning on the library bulletin board.” Her eyes watching your exit as Lee hopped over his seat joining the guys trotting after you as they chuckled to themselves.

.

Friday morning came and with an eager grip Sam had you over is shoulders with Lee at his side carrying you through the crowds to the list they peered at across the sea of eager cheerleaders all scoffing then stomping away as you were set down again. Wetting his lips Lee locked eyes with Will on his pass through the sea of students to get to his Brother. Rocking on his feet he stated, “Tim got Chris and you got C.D.” His eyes turned to you with a chuckle making you scoff and walk away mumbling, “I hate you guys.”

Lee glanced at Will in his path after you, saying to your back, “Oh come on, it’s not that bad to run away!”

In a turn you kept walking backwards saying with a smirk, “Coming from the person that doesn’t have to kiss two guys on stage.”

Will rolled his eyes as you turned again through Lee’s saying, “It’s not the end of the world.” Shaking your head you kept walking to your first class as he glanced up at Sam asking, “What did I do? She’s clearly the best or she wouldn’t have gotten the role.”

Sam nodded then leaned in to whisper, “It’s the kissing part.” Patting his shoulder before heading off to his own first class leaving Lee puzzled on his path to his own class.

For days you passed between classes, practices and helped out with the set up of the sets and props for the upcoming play between rehearsals. Though Lee still never let up on his puzzling at why you were so irritated with the play while he grit his teeth in your scenes with Tim. The show was drawing closer and you still kept your distance in your scenes together, even though they called for more tender caresses and an amorous lip lock. Tim’s kissing scene was even mimed with a hug in rehearsals as his girlfriend was in the audience after her small bit had been ran through, but Lee didn’t have anyone to worry about upsetting by fully playing the role to the T. In his move for his bag he glanced up watching Tim and his girlfriend leaving hand in hand after a gentle peck on the lips as she praised him making Lee’s lips part as his latest assumed explanation hit him.

Sam, having got called to help a woman down the street move some of her furniture with a few guys from the team, left you with Lee alone for your rehearsal. The door shut and Lee set his packet aside on the coffee table then crossed the room to you as he asked, “Do you have a problem with kissing in general or just kissing me?”

With a sigh you turned to look at him saying, “Depends, why do you get so irritated in my scenes with Tim? You get worse than Sam sometimes.”

He narrowed his eyes playfully saying, “I’m just getting in character. Chris is my rival.” To which you nodded disbelievingly through his looking you over, “Either way you’re going to have to practice a bit closer at least once before the show next week.”

“Fine.” His smirk inched out and he started one of the scenes, running through to your romance scene he froze with his lips against your palm, blocking his lean in to kiss you earning a playful glare from him. Each time getting the same block that replayed in his mind as he laid out across his bed that night only leading to a confusing set of scenarios in his dream of his planting fiery kisses on your lips and down over your cheeks and neck at his mind placing him in Chris’ place in the play. Something that kept happening each night as your refusals continued through to the day of the play.

.

In the cramped back room used for makeup after you’d pulled on your first outfit your hand was claimed by Lee, who whispered, “Five minutes.”

With curiously furrowed brows you rushed after him in his eager path through one of the back hallways away from the make up room he was supposed to be heading to to add his fake nose and make up. Curiously you looked around then peered into the empty classroom he led you into. After a sharp inhale he turned closing the door behind him and locked it making our lips part, “Lee, wh-.”

He cut off your words passing you a small stuffed bunny with a maroon scarf from his pocket, then stated in his step closer to you, cupping your cheek, “Saw it and thought you might like it.” Before you could say anything he’d closed the distance planting his lips on yours in a determined yet gentle peck trying to make it seem as intimate as he could against its surprise unleashing on you. Barely a breath could pass between your lips when his left yours to murmur, “You could have told me” as his other hand cupped your other cheek then planted his lips against yours again timidly guiding you through a linked set of kisses between stolen peeks at you in your stunned silence. Breaking his lips from yours again the loss of contact drew an uncontrollable gasp and shiver from him when his hands left your cheeks to hover around your wrists.

Wetting his lips again he eyed your face as you blinked up at him asking, “Told you what?”

“That it would be your first kiss on that stage.”

“I-..”

Lee gently eased his hands around your wrists parting your clasped hands around the bunny he set on the desk behind you, shifting closer to you asking, “Can we do that run through now?”

For the next few minutes after your nod he guided you through the scene, sharing a few tips on hand placement between different tries at how to get the kiss just right after his guiding you through where to place your hands only bringing on a difficult struggle against the shivers your hands stirred from him. With one last glance at the clock you grabbed the bunny and followed him through the halls so he could get his face put on as you sat in your chair again across the room trying to remember just to breathe between his glances at you when Tim sat beside you to whisper something in your ear you nodded to with a growing smile. A simple secret that made his stomach clench against his reasoning for why.

.

The curtain split and rolled away starting the play, but it wasn’t until Chris’ successful winning Roxanne over scene where he spends the night at her house that the shared secret was known as Lee watched you both behind the lit up screen casting your silhouettes in your passionate embrace. An embrace where he could clearly see your lips planted on one another’s cheeks as the audience cheered while Tim’s girlfriend watched with a grateful smile from back stage earning one from Lee as well.

The rest of the play went smoothly while he did all he could to remain calm as his anticipation grew nearing the first proper full on execution of C.D’s victorious claiming of Roxanne’s heart with an amorous kiss marking the end of the play behind the screen on the lit up fake door to her home. In silence the crowd watched the scene progress feeling the tension building until the ‘door’ shut and lit up and exposed Lee’s closing the distance to crash his lips into yours once again as your arms circled his neck only to drop again when the curtains closed and you pulled out of the kiss making him gasp again.

A soft chuckle left him and he leaned in to kiss your cheek then claimed your hand guiding you through the ‘door’ again for your bows as you mumbled, “You still owe me for this.”

Peering down at you he chuckled then mumbled back “I look forward to seeing what you demand as repayment.” Making you roll your eyes then head back stage again drawing him after you as Sam and Will let out loud whistles as your teammates cheered loudly.

Twice you performed, only to switch back to your normal places after, though your usual silence seemed to irk your leading man even more making him cling even more than usual to Sam when you weren’t around. Something that brought Will to blurt out across the table as you stepped away to use the restroom at his Brother eyeing your path through the cafeteria, “Just ask her out.”

Lee’s eyes turned to Will asking under furrowed brows, “Who?”

Will, “Jaqi obviously!”

Lee drew in a breath as he spotted Sam, still in line for a replacement muffin for the one he had eaten the night before robbing you of said muffin for your lunch. “I’m just making sure she doesn’t trip or something.” He fibbed in return.

Will nodded, “Right. Then I’ll ask her out.”

That made Lee’s brows furrow tightly in a jealous scowl. “You have a girlfriend.”

Will chuckled as one of the guys beside him said, “Then I’ll ask.” Earning a glare of his own making the table chuckle.

Lee, “I doubt Sam would approve.”

Will, “Of you or him? Cuz you’ve spent over a year hovering over her.”

Lee, “I do not hover!”

Will nodded, “Yes you do.”

Teammate, “Never shut up about her either.”

Lee, “Sam always makes sure she’s taken care of and is included.”

Will nodded, “Yes, but even he doesn’t bring her up as much as you do.”

Lee, “I do not-.”

Teammate, “Look, either you ask her or you get to watch someone else do it. We all keep an eye on her but not to the point where she is the first thought in our heads.”

With a grin Sam sat at the table eyeing his friends as he said, “So, Jim said he can get us half off on tickets to the early showing of that new creeper flick on Saturday.” The suggestion made all the guys look at Lee, including Sam, all expecting him to ask the question now choking him at his refusal to ask it. If you would join them or what you would do instead. A struggle that remained when you joined them again and groaned at the movie choice leaving you to say you would just stay home and read if that was their choice.

…

Months had passed with another play, all of baseball season later, and in the refound distance between you a curious notion had inched into Lee’s frazzled mind that an interest of his had been shared with Sam as well. Alone in the living room a paused study session ended with the click of the pantry closing in an attempt to sneak out quietly after a noticed peck from Lee on Sam’s cheek ended with Lee nearly darting out of the house. A firm grip on his arm held him in place as Sam said with a comforting smile, “You don’t have to run away.” Lee’s eyes shifted to your shadow vanishing around a corner to slip back in your room, “She knows I like guys. Doesn’t matter.”

Lee nodded only to flinch at the doorbell sounding earning a chuckle from Sam in his rise to answer the door, wondering all the while what was running through Lee’s mind for showing an interest in him romantically all of a sudden. William was revealed and called his Brother home reminding him of a visit from their Uncle. A weak smile later with his bag on his shoulder Lee left with a curious peek at your doorway after what he swore he heard to be a poorly muffled sniffle before your shower started.

.

Freshly showered and changed you pulled together a dinner as Sam focused on his books, barely even looking up through the dinner you quickly finished and cleaned up after then went to your room once your dishes were rinsed and set on the drying rack. Quietly ignoring the painful shattering of your heart you finished your remaining homework packet then climbed into bed to go to sleep. Believing full well his kiss before the play was simply as a friend hoping to ease you through a difficult step in your acting role. He could never truly be interested in you, not up against your Brother, so quietly you would hold your ground not letting any of it show until he’d finally gone off to complete his declaration of auditioning for Julliard as he’d boasted to do for so long now. Pity and kind tolerated affection was all it was, nothing more, why had you ever imagined it could be anything else. You were just someone to protect to gain favor with his intended date, nothing more. Once and for always a footnote and stepping stone to Sam.

With his own assignments finished and the house locked up Sam, feeling is same painful crawling feeling across his skin knew something was wrong with you taking him into your room. A sigh left him in your doorway at you curled up under your covers with your lamp still on and bags still on the foot of your bed. Crossing the room he noticed your curling around your pillow as well as your splotchy complexion and dried tears across your nose and cheek.

Painfully his chest clenched at your hidden pain he didn’t care to rouse you from sleep to unearth just yet, knowing you’d tell him in time. But his reach for the lamp brought the turned down picture on his nightstand to his attention and tip of the ear of Lee’s bunny he had gifted you pinned in the drawer on your nightstand. The silver frame Lee’s parents had bought you and Sam for your copies of a picture of you three in a tiny car at a theme park they let you both tag along to on their summer family trip. With parted lips Sam glanced back at you feeling a painful stab at what he assumed he’d inflicted on you, understanding your distance you enforced with Lee for seemingly no reason at all until now. Quietly he shut off the lamp and raised your comforter, sliding in behind you wrapping you tightly in his arms with a gentle peck on your forehead. Only closing his eyes when in your sleep at his warmth you rolled over to curl against his chest while he held you through the night.

Your early morning run came far too early for your liking, but as you neared your front door Sam blocked it and planted his hand on your head tilting it back so you’d meet his eye when he leaned down with an easy smile, “I love you.”

You flashed a weak smile, “I love you too.”

“Yesterday-,”

You shrugged lowering your eyes, “You like guys, I know.”

He sighed tilting your head back again, “We’re not dating.” The twitch in your brow let him know he’d hit the right assumption, “Lee is my friend. Besides, he’s got that Julliard audition soon, off to New York of all places.”

You nodded at the painful reminder, “You’re off to college soon too.”

He chuckled kissing your cheek, “I am going to UT. I am not leaving you in Texas alone.”

You knocked your shoe against his, “Don’t limit yourself because of me. I can go to school anywhere, Dad-.”

Sternly he said, “You are not living with Dad! Or Mom! Uncle might not be home much but we’re safer here. I am not letting you go back to either of them!” His lips planted to your forehead through a calming exhale, “Now, let’s go run.” You nodded and joined him outside where the Pace Brothers were already waiting for you by the mailbox. Sheepishly you looked away from Lee, adding your hat lowly then started the run as Sam said he’d talk to Lee later after his hushed inquiry about you.

.

Through their lunch Lee and Sam both took their usual spots at one of the tables on the outer courtyard in their B day lunch without you or the team. Wetting his lips Lee asked, “So, what was wrong with Jaqi? Why the big secretive talk?” The worst assumptions came to mind about her not accepting them or especially his feelings for Sam leaving a sinking feeling in his chest while he moved around the bench to sit down beside Sam.

“I don’t think we should go any farther than friends, you and I.”

Lee’s lips parted when he locked eyes with Sam, softly saying, “It was just a kiss, she can’t be that mad with me for it. I mean she’s never seemed to hate me before. She said so about the plays but she didn’t mean it obviously.”

“She likes you.”

Lee nodded, “Exactly-.”

Sternly Sam nudged his elbow to stop him, “She likes you.”

Lee inhaled and straightened as it clicked in his mind, why you had possibly been so quiet around him even after this long when he had seen you so bubbly and talkative with Sam or anyone but him, even his little Brother. “Oh.” The moments ticked by and he felt the weight of what his stolen moment with you before that first play must have added to what you had felt for him before he remembered the jump back again right after as if it had never happened.

Sam nodded, “I like you, it’s not a question of that, but with everything that happened with our Parents I can’t hurt her like that.”

“Ya.”

“Now don’t take this as a ‘Hey go date my Sister’, but I don’t think it would help any of us for us to date or anything like that, especially for when you do end up going away to live in New York.”

With an eye roll he replied, “I have to get in first.”

Sam nudged his arm back, “You’re getting in.” Making Lee chuckle as he added, “Now eat your sandwich.”

Another chuckle as Lee pulled out his lunch as he thought on the now obvious affection you had for him and clear adoration he had for you. Only a few years younger than him you still seemed to have a great deal to grow yet leaving you in his mind as his best friend’s Sister. And somehow not, you seemed to be a magnet all your own drawing him in closer just trying to share in your joy and laughter he never seemed to be a direct part of, simply an onlooker. But the longer he thought on it he couldn’t help but wonder just who you would mature into in the years he would be gone to study hopefully at Julliard. Sam surely would make a name for himself in any athletic or academic field he hoped to enter into, there was no doubt about that.

You were an all together mystery, for how long he’d known you he had no idea who you wished to be, what you wished to do, who you hoped to spend your life with, should it not be him. That thought was quickly pushed away, him claiming you, he could never hurt you like that, not again. No, he would ensure you did not fall any deeper for him, making certain you knew he had to leave and that he couldn’t pretend like a long distance relationship could ever be formed as it would only harm you when he knew he would focus solely on his career as soon as he’d landed.

.

Barely a week had passed and in their walking you home once again the giant pair listened as William rattled on about his date to the upcoming dance making the pair peer down at you curiously wondering when you would start talking about dating and if anyone had ever asked you out before. Clearly you must have turned them down if they had, but still to not have any at all left them only to wonder if the taunting and teasing had robbed you of that as well. In a stop at Lee’s house the guys checked the movie collection as you headed home alone hoping to start on a snack to quiet your stomach.

Passing through the front door without William, Lee and Sam entered the kitchen after dropping their bags in the living room. The curiously open pantry door met with Lee’s foot when he gave it a swift kick acting out his daydreamed irritation at a guy’s comment in the latest play rehearsals, “He wouldn’t know a limerick if it-.”

A muffled squeak following a crack came from behind the door bouncing open again. With wide eyes Lee watched as your teary eyed now blood soaked frame came into view, your hands were clasped over your nose as Lee’s mouth opened at Sam’s curious turn and dart over to you. “Jaqi!”

In a reach behind you he grabbed a clean dish towel for you to clamp around your nose as he lifted you in his arms carrying you out to the car in the garage only for emergencies with Lee stunned into silence following after you both. In the back seat he sat beside you holding you in place in your lean back in hopes of stopping the bleeding without any luck. A couple hours and an xray later you, in all your bandaged and bruised raccoon like glory, you were discharged and driven back home again as the still silent Lee kept staring at you only worsening your silence.

Until dinner Lee remained at your side staring at you with a loss for words as you tried to ignore him to focus on the movie they had snuck out of his home for barely half an hour until you couldn’t take it and went to your room locking the door to keep them out. Silently he stood pacing in the living room rubbing his face as he softly argued with himself through Sam’s soft chuckles until he headed home for the night still at a loss for what to do to make this up to you.

Four days you sat on the bleachers watching your Brother and Lee practice as per your Doctor’s orders. Days you managed to lessen the appearance by adding foundation around your bandage making it look as if you just had really dark bags under your eyes making most students leave you alone.

News of the upcoming prom had popped up and Lee decided to go stag with his friends on the team unwilling to go with a date they didn’t really care for to the lavish banquet hall in a hotel. But on the bus as you napped against Sam’s side Lee got an idea in the seat beside you while listening to William share his plans for the year end dance at the school for the freshmen after the joint dance for Sophomores and Juniors.

Even after your return to practice Lee remained fixed at your side getting you to talk more and more, learning more about you in that week than he had the nearly two years he had lived near you. Pushing aside his mental reminders of his promise that grew quieter in his mind at the finally sating hunger for knowledge of anything concerning what you had kept from him all this time.

No matter what you did you couldn’t shake him or his frequent inquiries as to how you were feeling and what you needed and hinting at the upcoming festivities. The end of the week you had returned for a check up on your nose pleased the bruising had nearly completely and you could now breathe easily through your nose again while your mind raced at the tickets to the dance Lee had bought, insisting he take you to make up for his accidentally injuring you. _Just a pity date_ , you reminded yourself. This of course couldn’t mean anything more, he had almost fractured your nose and just felt bad, he’d never have asked you to a dance at all without this hanging over his head. After all, he’d had a whole year and a handful of dances to ask you to before without it crossing his mind at least until he got there realizing you had once again stayed home as he mingled with the team and their dates between dances with random girls he’d befriended that had been unable to encourage their dates out for that song. _Just pity, nothing more._

Sam didn’t realize it though, only making it worse as he had taken you to the dress shop in town hoping to help you get ready for the supposedly incredible night you were dreading. A night everyone else seemed to keep building and building the tension for each day unknowingly bringing you to tear filled showers so Sam couldn’t hear you crying over the rushing water or blow dryer for your curls.

..

The day of the dance finally arrived the night after the Senior Prom and you were reluctantly helped into a teal knee length dress and a tall sleek ponytail you were certain would poof up again as soon as you stepped outside the house. Under the dress was a matching set of heels, only accentuating the legs your hours of practice and early morning runs revealing the start of a shift in your figure as you began to mature fully. A simple sleek addition of eye liner had been added along with lip gloss at Sam’s insistence, with a groan from you he stated, “Come on. Your first dance. You have to glam it up.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh yes, glam it up for my pity date.”

With a playful glare at you he kissed your nose tenderly then chuckled as he went to answer the door. A chuckle left Lee as Sam ushered him in inspecting his ironed suit from the night before and teal corsage he had managed to find for you. A smirk eased on Sam’s face as he darted off, “I’ll fetch the camera.”

Lee chuckled at his mother hen side showing again. He turned his head noticing a figure in the hall with him out of the corner of his eye. In one steady sweep he eyed you, completely feeling a definite shift in his thinking about you, completely hinging on the hope to keep you close until you had both finished school to free you for a relationship through your starts into your hopeful careers.

Though the career path you might claim was a mystery to the awed teen before you, who smiled and moved closer to you easing his arm around you while you glared at Sam in his lifting the camera saying, “Just one smile, you can hate me later.” Lee chuckled and you let out a beaming grin while Lee did the same before it dropped. Tenderly, when his arm had dropped from your back, Lee had claimed your hand, adding the corsage then smoothed his fingers over your palm and the back of your hand in a near shiver inducing caress. A tile of his head later while his eyes locked on yours he led you outside through the door Sam had opened for you, playfully giving Lee a curfew to return you by while quietly hoping you would enjoy yourself. A short walk to the street later Lee had released your hand to help you into the car he’d borrowed once again with Will ready in the back to go pick up his date as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The stares of the students around you, both stunned at you and then at Lee for coming with you, lingered through the night as crowds of girls fought to get him away from you to no avail. A single dance had drawn out a beaming grin from you leaving him in an awed state making him forget all his concerns at coming to a dance for freshmen on his own. Hours he made sure your smile held as he delved deeper into your own surprising sense of humor so similar in taste to his own until he claimed your hand once again to walk you out to the parking lot. Frozen in place he groaned as a set of rumbling clouds set in and the car was nowhere to be found. A giggle from you drew his eyes to you with a confused grin as you tugged on his arm starting the walk home, “Come on, before it rains.”

With a sigh he joined you and shrugged his way out of his jacket, releasing your hand to do so, then claimed it again when you had eased your arms through the sleeves. “I had fun. Did you?”

Overhead a loud crash had him lifting you into his arms, pinning you to his chest, as if to save you from what his mind attributed to a car crash making you giggle while he glanced around, “I had fun. I do hope it wasn’t too irritating for you, being forced to spend the night at a dance with me and the other freshmen.”

His head turned to you and his hand rose to brush your bangs from your face stirring a familiar tingling through your entire body in your unsteady exhale, “This was my idea I’ll have you know. And you were the only enjoyable part of the night, everyone else only wasted moments I could have focused on you.” Slowly as he had spoken he eased in gently kissing you until another massive crash sent him racing to the nearby dug outs in the distance as the sky seemingly fell out bringing a wall of water out of nowhere. Giggling in his arms you held on as he sped towards shelter then panted while setting you carefully on the wooden bench.

Chuckling he ruffled his fingers through his hair then flinched at the next crash and sat beside you, “You don’t like storms?”

He turned his head trying to keep from staring at your soaked legs seeming even more silky than they had prior only urging his wish to kiss you again and run his hands over them wrapping them around his waist. “Um, storms, sort of. Thunder like this, no. You?”

You giggled softly, “I love storms. We used to go out and, we had this tree in the back yard, had a tree house built in it, came with the house. We could see for miles, just lighting up the world for us. And Sam would tell me these terrible stories he made up, so I couldn’t hear our parents screaming between the thunder flashes.”

Lee inched closer to you gently rubbing your back, “It sounds beautiful. My Sister used to tell me giants came down in storms, stealing children and all that. Never really lost the flinch from thunder even knowing she had lied way back then.” Making you giggle as he chuckled again. As he spoke again you turned your head to meet his eyes, “Simply dazzling, your smile-.”

Barely inches from your lips he paused as you said weakly, “I thought you liked Sam.” With parted lips he watched you stand and move to enter the small locker room attached mumbling, “I think there’s some cards in here.”

On his feet he followed after you, wetting his lips he stated, “As friends, yes.” Your disbelieving nod urged him to continue, “I don’t want to hurt you. Yes, I kissed him on the cheek.” You turned to him with the freshly discovered deck of cards in your hand, “But no, I don’t want to date him. I care about, no, I absolutely adore you.” Through a shaky inhale he stepped closer and eased his hands out to stroke along your arms, “I don’t want to hurt you, I am heading off to college soon, painfully soon. I do however have feelings for you. This is so far from anything close to a pity date. Yes, I feel terrible for hurting you and for taking so long to understand my feelings. I asked you here to spend time with you.” His words ended in your hand reaching up to draw him into another kiss, choosing to believe his words were true and ignore the voice in your head screaming they were out of pity. He folded around you in your rise onto your toes until another loud crash tore his lips from yours in another flinch.

With a giggle you pulled back and guided him out to the main dug out and drew out the cards for a flinch filled string of cards between his leans over, both on his own and at your request to kiss you. For nearly an hour you played and snuggled between shivers until the rain ceased. On your feet again one more lingering gaze into your eyes later he turned and crouched down helping you into a piggy back ride, to keep your heels clean for the walk home again.

Easing your fingers along his tie you asked, “Are you nervous?” His head turned to meet your eye with a curious smile, “For your audition?”

He shook his head, “I am absolutely devastated. So far from nervous, just in shambles.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Playfully he peered over his shoulder at you, “Hmm?” closing the distance to claim another kiss, “You’re doing it, you’re happy.”

…

With more stolen pecks on your cheek and lips between your jokes about being his height, the last starting with another giggle drawing his eye to you through his deepening smirk, “I hope you find a nice tall apartment for yourself in New York. It’d be a pity to leave you with a hunch so early in life.”

He let out a laugh shifting his thumbs across your knees as he eyed your face again trying to memorize this moment. “I’ll probably end up in the dorms. I bet they’re close to habitable for someone my height. Doubt I’d be the first to pull up all gangly.”

You giggled softly resting your head against his, “Well no doubt you’ll have the Lincoln role on height alone.”

Lee chuckled again, “Just watch me get cast as the butler to a five foot Lincoln.”

You giggled again, “They’ll probably blame the rumors on his height all on his hat. Even tease about it in the show.”

“No doubt. Full musical number with jokes aimed at my role.”

You giggled again, “Yes, him using you as a stool to yell at others.” Making him laugh again.

His lips parted after your next peck on his cheek to say something only to go silent at the squeaking of brakes on your left that brought Will and his date to your attention in their Father’s car. Their smiles grew as Will let out a chuckle eyeing you both as Lee held you on the muddy side of the road to stay out of the way of cars, after he stole two pictures of you with his Polaroid camera two cups of ice cream were held up by Will’s date as he said, “Got you some ice cream.” He let out a laugh as he watched Lee step down from the curb and crouch to reluctantly let you loose. “You two look cozy, didn’t mean to take so long, got a bit stuck with the rain.”

They both turned to see you both climb in the back seat to pass you your ice cream when you settled in as Lee said, “Least you didn’t crash the car.”

Will nodded, “Ya, fingers crossed Dad doesn’t look at the fender.”

Lee’s brow rose, “Which fender?”

Will chuckled awkwardly, “Just a joke.”

Lee’s brow twitched, “The laugh is not comforting.”

Will shook his head, “Who laughed, I didn’t laugh.” Lee was about to say something until the car jolted out when he started the drive home again making Lee shake his head and focus on his ice cream to enjoy the treat before he was certain he was about to die.

.

Another jolt later you giggled around your spoonful of ice cream and accepted Lee’s help out of the car and kiss on the cheek out of sight from Will before he bent down pointing at his Brother after you passed him back his coat, “In the back, you are not driving across town.” Will groaned as Lee stole another peck on your cheek, “I would love to walk you to the door but I have to make sure he doesn’t take off.”

You shook your head, “It’s ok, thank you for taking me.” Your head turned to Will when he climbed out of the car passing you your picture making you giggle after you said, “Thank you for the ice cream.”

Will sent you a wink and a wave before your head turned in your walk to the house, missing Lee’s lingering gaze at you at the driver’s side patting the hood of the car in his struggle not to race over and kiss you again until you were safely inside. He lowered inside and started the drive to drop off Lee’s date before driving home again.

.

Inside your house you couldn’t help but smirk seeing Sam smiling at you asking, “Well?”

With a grin of your own you moved to sit down on the couch beside him stealing a glance at the western he was watching, “It was nice, will got us some ice cream.” You ate another spoonful and snuggled against Sam’s side as you mumbled, “Now I just have to deal with the cheerleader’s rage after Lee’s ignoring them all night.” Even as the pride of your having a good night lingered Sam’s lips parted realizing this could have made things so much worse for you while you slipped your feet out of your heels to curl your legs up in front of you.

The credits rolled not long after and Sam went to lay down to try and brainstorm on his next move for schools while you walked into your room adding the picture to your rabbit and other picture with Lee in your night stand drawer then walked to your closet. Your heels were put up before your head popped out of the doorway at your window easing open slowly. Through the brushed up curtain Lee’s face came into view with a soft ‘psst’ making you smirk. Crossing the room to him his smile grew as he asked, “Wanted to make sure you got in safely.”

You nodded and stopped a few steps away from him, “You saw me get in earlier.”

He nodded and climbed in through the window and stayed sitting on the sill as he nodded, “Yes. Only I forgot something.” His eyes scanned over you as you finished unwinding the bun your hair was in making him wet his lips through an exhale just moments before he stood and cupped your cheeks claiming another lingering kiss. A few more stolen pecks later he eased his way out of the window saying, “See you tomorrow.”

In his turn to leave he grinned at your head coming through the window allowing him just one more tender hum filled kiss before he left. With a sigh you closed the window and your curtains and turned to head to your closet to change. Your fingers ghosted across your lips and you eyed your clothes, lowering your hands to pull your dress off and add shorts and a tank top. In the bathroom you scrubbed your face then went to climb into bed trying to sleep and not dream of a future with the teen leaving you in a manner of days.

..

Monday had come and you were once again on the bus taking your usual seat though at the scowl on the girls in the back of the bus Lee eased into the seat beside you resting his arm around your shoulders. Silently he had decided this was the best way to silence them. Five days through school and after he lounged at your side being as caring as he could, stealing the chance to be yours in this last burst of time together stabbing at him deeply knowing he’d missed out on the full chance to take you out and woo you properly. Two years had blown by impossibly fast and when wasn’t trying to spend time with his friends and Sam he was stealing more time wrapping you in his arms for brief make out sessions when alone. Each moment more painful and somehow perfect than the last ending with a call from Kentucky for the University there with not only questions about him but you as well.

By then it was no secret with the calls from other universities that Sam’s main hindrance was his care of you. But tapes of your games had circled their ways out to Kentucky in their requests for tapes of him leading to whispers and hushed gatherings of high school coaches gathering to catch a glimpse of the jaw dropping teen girl equaling the amazing player schools all over the country wanted. This was enough to distract you after Lee’s last stolen hug and peck on the cheek in an awkwardly silent goodbye. Under Sam’s arm you watched Lee’s family drive him off to the airport leaving the weight of his final glance back at you to latch into place on your walk back inside.

Not even two days later the house down the street housing the Paces was emptied into a moving truck leaving another awkward wave goodbye from Will this time as you and Sam returned from your first yard job of the summer. Again you entered your home silently and moved to listen to the answering machine of the latest message from Kentucky sharing the news of a list of schools willing to allow you tours of to sort of bribe Sam into coming out for a practice at least.

With a nip at your lip you locked eyes with your Brother saying, “Aunt Carol’s in Kentucky, always complaining about having to clean up after her shifts, I could help her out.”

A sigh later Sam picked up the phone dialing the number, “We can look. See what it’s like.” His smile grew at your smirk at the giddy glint in his eyes, “Stop it, pack your bag.” You let out a giggle as he said to the woman answering the phone, “This is Sam Pear, I’m returning the phone call from the Head Coach. We’re willing to take a look at the schools.”


End file.
